swgenerationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyck
"Hellish Homecoming" — TheStarWarsRP.com |birth=7060 BBY, unknown planet"Wyck" Workshop — TheStarWarsRP.com |death= |species= Promotional image |gender= |height=0.66 sHe is the same height and weight as Jedi Grand Master . |mass=13 s |hair= Young Wyck promotional image , later silver |eyes=Black |skin=Green |cyber= |era=Dawn and Dark Ages |affiliation=* Jedi Order ** Jedi ConsularThe First Sith 2: Where Loyalties Lie *** |masters=Unnamed Kushiban Jedi Master |apprentices=* Several apprentices : 16 Dec. 2017 (8:36 PM) ** Bo-dan Fey * Elias Arryn : "I'm going to do some solo RPs later in the TL to have him meet Wyck for some training." (1:11 PM, 31 Dec. 2017) * Kamaria }} Wyck, a member of a , was a revered Jedi Master and Jedi Consular active prior, during, and after the Hundred-Year Darkness. Though he was a Jedi for nearly a century and a half by the time of the shadow war, during which time he trained a number of Jedi students, he was only promoted to Master after the convocation on Ossus. Following the conclave and the reestablishment of the Jedi Council, he took on a bigger role within the Order as one the Jedi's chief diplomats. Biography Early life Wyck was born on a mysterious y world some fifty-nine years prior to the onset of the Hundred-Year Darkness. At a young age, he was discovered to have tremendous potential within the Force and was taken into the Jedi Order for training. Eventually, he ventured to and obtained a , with which he used to construct his own lightsaber. Sometime afterwards, he was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight. At some point, during his time as a Jedi, he trained several —including Bo-dan Fey. The Hundred-Year Darkness Wyck was among the few Jedi who was present before the conflict known as the Hundred-Year Darkness. He desired to become a Jedi archivist and , but the expulsion of the adherents of the dark side of the Force, who subsequently launched a war on the Jedi, cut his plan short. Though reluctantly, Wyck joined the war to prevent it from spreading to the larger galaxy, an intention which ultimately failed. Battle of Tython Wyck bore witness to a number of tragedies throughout the course of the next century. He was present for the fighting on Tython and was one of the Jedi who attempted to evacuate as many s from the temple as possible. He was also responsible for hoarding as many ancient Jedi scrolls and texts out of the temple as possible before an enormous Force storm, caused by the fighting, forced him to flee as well, destroying the rest of the temple. He later joined the joint Jedi-Republic effort to push the remaining Dark Jedi out of the and Republic space. Tragedy on Ilum Later, Wyck was also among the Jedi fleet that went to protect , one of the Order's most sacred worlds, from an exile attack. There, he and other members of the Jedi Order were stunned when the Jedi Grand Master turned on his comrades and activated an ancient superweapon, the at the heart of the Jedi temple, using it to kill large numbers of Jedi and Dark Jedi alike. The betrayal stunned the Jedi, shaking many of their faith in the Order. For Wyck, the deaths and the wound in the Force the incident created profoundly effected him. At first, he was tempted to join the Jedi Guardians and retreat to the holy moon of , where he could reflect on all the Order had become. Instead, he sided with the Jedi Consulars, seeking to restore the knowledge of the Jedi Order and guide the next generation into what he hoped would be a more peaceful future. Aftermath |The First Sith 1: The Girl, the Frog, and the Droid}} As he set about his new path, Wyck took for himself the kyber crystal from the lightsaber of a fallen Dark Jedi and wore it as a pendent around his neck as a reminder to himself of the bloodshed and betrayal wrought by the dark side and all of its followers. After Ilum, Wyck concerned himself less with the brokenness of the Jedi Order, and turned his sights to repairing worlds damaged by the war. As one of the few Jedi old enough to remember the Order before the war, he also sought to recover lost Jedi knowledge in order to restore the Order's fragmented . As a result, he became an extremely knowledgable Jedi and, despite only being a Knight, was soon regarded as fount of knowledge about Jedi lore to those who knew him. Wyck also sought to use this newfound knowledge to heal the spiritual damage done to himself, and other Jedi, in the aftermath of Ilum and strengthen his overall connection to the Force itself. Because of this, he refused the call of his Jedi Crusader and Shadow brethren in resuming the war, though he kept his saber skill sharp in case the Dark Jedi ever returned to the galaxy in force. Shadow war Purifying the Great Jedi Library Sometime prior to the mission to Champala, Wyck rested and recouperated at the Jedi temple on . There, he was confronted by a fellow Knight, Vosrik Tanari, who sought the old Jedi out after nearly being turned to the dark side by the mysterious Jedi Shiro. Mission to Champala During the early stages of the shadow war, despite inaction from the Jedi Council, Wyck embarked on a mission to .The First Sith 1: The Girl, the Frog, and the Droid Personality and traits Wyck was a kind and cheerful little Jedi who spoke in the backwards dialect of his species. Even before attaining mastery, Wyck was known as a wise member of the Order, having trained a plethora of young Jedi, many of whom had become Masters themselves. Those Knights who knew him best frequently sought him out for his wisdom and kindness. Equipment Wyck wielded a -bladed as his weapon of choice. He also wore a around his neck, as a , as a reminder of the dangers of the dark side of the Force. Behind the scenes Wyck's name was taken from the surname of First Builder Othel Yarwyck from 's series. It is also a play on the word " ," which acts to fuel the flames of a —drawing clear allusions between the creation of light and the light side of the Force. Visually, Wyck was inspired by and based upon the concept of a young . Some images of his younger self (particularly during the Hundred-Year Darkness) were also borrowed from , a member of his species who appears in ." " — Appearances * The First Sith 1: The Girl, the Frog, and the Droid * The First Sith 2: Where Loyalties Lie Sources * TheStarWarsRP.com: The First Sith * ''Star Wars'' Generations Notes and references Category:Male Category:Yoda's species Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Consulars